Blood Rose
by Kalista Turner
Summary: What of the Vampire that fell in love. He is a murderer. He must be killed. How can he love?This is the edited version! I still have all of my kind reviewers' reveiws, and I value them very much!
1. First Night

First Night

Silas held out to her a simple blood rose. Sarah slowly held out her hand and delicately wrapped two fingers around it, carefully avoiding thorns. Silas smiled.

"You like it?" Silas asked nervously. Sarah pulled the rose closer and smelled it.

"It's wonderful." They both grinned. He was about to lean in to kiss her, but he decided to make sure they would be dating again.

"So…we'll see each other again?"

"I-" Sarah looked into his eyes. They were black…there was no brown in them. It put her off for some reason; she didn't know why. Silas waited expectantly. "I don't know." She sighed.

"What do you mean? We had a great time…I'd love to take you out again." Silas said, rather confused at her rejection.

"I just…can't…I'm sorry Silas." She said, truly regretting it. Silas tried to hide his hurt.

He leaned closer, wanting to hug her. She inched back a bit. Silas noticed her uneasiness.

"I felt a connection between us…is it something I did?" Silas asked, frowning.

"No…you're wonderful Silas. Really…wonderful." She smelled the blood red rose again. Silas swallowed. He bent down and kissed her cheek before she could protest.

"Farewell Sarah." He walked away swiftly. Sarah regretted her decision immediately.

"Wait Silas…." She whispered. Too late, he had already left. She sighed and smelled the rose once again. Her hand was bleeding, and drops of blood had fallen to the grass. Sarah frowned, and walked home alone, in the scrutiny of only dim streetlights.

Sarah walked into her apartment. She dropped her purse down on the table with the reading lamp on it and put a Band-Aid on it. Normally on a Friday night, she would stay up late, reading a book on the couch or watching TV. Not this night. After she had turned on the light to the living area, she went to the kitchen, which was the room past this one, to put her rose in water. Her kitchen had a fair cooking area, and one simple table that could house a few guests.

Exhaustion soon became apparent to her, and she prepared herself for rest, if sleep could not be found. Tiredly, Sarah went to the small bathroom and took off her makeup. Sarah was rather plain looking, with simple past the shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. She had an average sized, normal looking nose, and dimples when she smiled.

By the time Sarah reached her room, she was a zombie. Then there was Sarah's own room. It was her bedroom, as well as her office space. It was a rather plain room, simple and reasonably clean, although the papers on her desk were rather unorganized.

She changed into a light pink nightgown and went into a nightmarish sleep.

Silas went to his mansion after he parted with Sarah. He began to feel a bit thirsty…but he ignored it. Right now he just wanted to bask in his wonderful, yet shitty evening. Silas had found his soul mate, which was the most amazing feeling in all of existence. Then he was rejected. Rejection is about the lousiest thing in all of existence.

Opening the door and storming upstairs was all a blur. He stripped and changed for bed, then tried to sleep.

Only he couldn't.

He was taunted by her hesitation. She had known. Somehow, she had known what he was! If she could only see past that…see past the Vampire side of him. For you see, Silas was a Vampire. There was no denying it with Silas.

Silas was what you would call a Lady-killer. He would draw girls in…take them home…and drink them. They would fall all over him, even as he fed on them. At times, he would even kill them. Henceforth the suitability of the nickname "Lady-killer."

Sarah, however, was different. Sarah made him feel…feel something he had never felt before. A feeling that he was happy, happy being himself, happy with his life, happy with everything. Was it love? Silas wished it wasn't. Love for a vampire had always ended in disaster…and he wasn't naive enough to think it could work out for him.

The feeling of agony filled him as he felt hot tears streak down his face. Why him? Why did she fear him? Why did she back away when she saw what he was? She knew him! She was smart enough to see past things like that!

How could he cry? He hadn't felt tears on his skin since…he had became a vampire. Anger kicked in at his stupidity and helplessness. He was furious at himself for being so…so… He wasn't sure.

For a few hours he had sat there. Silas couldn't take it any more. With a sudden decision, he bolted up and got some dark clothing on. It was time for hunting.

A man dressed in black ran close behind her. He was chasing her, and he would catch her. She ran for her life. She couldn't stay there. She would die. She would see the blood on the ground, glistening in the grass.

The moon was up high in the night's sky. It was soft and fuzzy in Sarah's dream. Purple, white, and blue lit the sky around the moon. The colors played mystically in the raindrop on the beautiful rose. It was a black rose with red on the tips. So beautiful, so hypnotic…

Sarah woke with a start. She found herself breathing quickly. Thirst tugged at her immediately. Putting on her bathrobe, she wondered what woke her, for she had forgotten her dream. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. The moonlight played through it like it would with a single raindrop.

­­

A vampire's bloodlust usually left him roaming the streets, looking to ensnare any unaware passerby. This was not so with Silas. This time, something drove Silas. An insane urge had filled him. He was walking somewhere, to some unknown destination. His mind did not care where; he let his instincts tell him where to go. He was like a predator, smelling the blood of the prey.

This led him to walk down blocks and blocks of city streets. Past a forest park with a blue moon hanging over it. Past building after building of dull gray with quiet yellow lights. The city was subdued now, three in the morning being its time of rest.

Silas walked with a desperate haste. He found himself at an apartment. He used his power to unlock it. A click told him of his success, and he walked up the closest stairs to him. Something told him where to go…he smelled blood…something…

He turned to a door, and unlocked it.

Sarah finished her water and headed back to her bed, hoping to get some sleep.

Silas opened the door.

Sarah heard something soft touch the carpet outside of her room.

Silas saw an attractive woman standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Thinking it simply a man going back to his own apartment after a late night party, Sarah thought nothing of it as she went from the living room her bedroom. A noise, closer to her, was audible. Sarah froze. It wasn't coming from outside her room.

Silas knew he could wait no longer to drink. Following his desires, he ran up to her, and within a second, he had his hand over the woman's mouth, another arm around her waist, and his fangs sunk in her soft, smooth skin.

A few minutes he stood there, silently drinking the sweet blood. The sensation was extraordinary. At the same time he felt the refreshing taste of blood he felt something else. Some other source brought him his joy. He held her tenderly against him. He drank until he no longer felt hunger.

Silas calmly lifted the woman into his arms and brought her to her bed. He tucked her in, deciding that he did not wish to kill this human. He could not see clearly. He couldn't focus. The Vampire just felt a simple joy. He kissed the woman on the cheek, and left the apartment. No doubt he would go back to his mansion and sleep in satisfaction.


	2. Morning After

Author's apology.

I hope you guys aren't eternally angry for me putting up an updated version. I was going to make another version, but I looked carefully at terms of agreement and they said no can do, you can't have identical stories. I just got so embarrassed at how little I really had edited the original stuff I put up, and I believed you deserved better.

ARG! My apologies! Forgot to have the Disclaimer on chapter one

Disclaimer: I'm writing this in Amelia Atwater-Rhodes world. Now granted, I believe that most of the characters in this will be mine, and I did come up with the plot. But must give her credit for her view of vampires, which I like, and her awesome novels, which I treasure.

**Awakening**

Sarah woke up feeling groggy the next morning. There was a soft light from the cracks of her window that could not be covered by the blinds.

"It is far past morning Sarah." A familiar voice taunted at her forming thoughts.

"Wha-" Sarah mumbled.

"Your clock says its one hour past noon." Shawn told her, smirking. "Don't worry, I don't care if you don't get anything done today." Shawn stood at the edge of her bed, letting her wake up. Her thoughts were scattered, and it took a moment before the facts didn't match up.

"Why are you in my ROOM?" Sarah jumped up. Shawn laughed heartily.

"You're loosing your touch. Usually you are much quicker." Her boss teased her.

"It's not every day…" the images flooded back into her mind of last night. "I was bit by a Vampire, wasn't I?" She said uncertainly.

"No doubt your little boyfriend." Shawn had a way about him that could make anything into teasing, mocking joke. He was about six feet, with a cool confidence that could make a weak person feel cold and unconnected. Shawn was pale, his hair black, along with his eyes. He was rather unprofessional, wearing a black leather jacket, along with black jeans, a black T-shirt, etc.

"Silas? He didn't know where I lived! You…you broke in, he…" Another mismatch. "How did you get in?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He sighed and pulled up her work chair. "So many questions. Would you like to shut up and let me tell you what happened, or would you like to keep guessing?" Sarah didn't answer with words, but replied by giving a glare. "Alright then.

"Silas is actually a friend of mine. As you've found out…he has fangs."

"Silas isn't a Vampire, I was kidding." She said quietly, surprised at his seriousness.

"Surely you…wait…you don't think Vampires are real, do you? After so much work, all of those long hours of research, all of that time invested in making a novel. All of this time, you had no clue?" Shawn sat there, almost as baffled as Sarah. Then he let out a snicker. "Of course, you're only human."

"You are too, last time a checked!" Sarah said indignantly.

"Sorry Sarah." He made a slow smile which revealed sharp, elongated fangs. Sarah screamed, terrified. _This must be a nightmare; it has to be! Wake up Sarah, Wake up! _No matter how much she screamed at her self, she still stayed in that room.

"Now, if you've had enough of that, I'll tell you what happened." Sarah sat there, bolt upright, having no way to defend herself. "What Sarah, afraid I'm going to…bite?"

"Yes, I am!" Sarah said crossly, although Shawn knew very much how afraid she was.

"Silas loves you, I think." Shawn stated, putting Sarah off guard with the change of subject.

"How…we only met last night."

"I didn't say how, or why, I just think that it is true. He came to you last night because he was starving, and he smelled your blood on the rose that he gave you. I've heard…when you are attracted to a human…that you want to drink their blood, and that it is much sweeter than any other prey. He probably feels quite refreshed right now, having had your-"

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Sarah raised her voice. Shawn waited. It was disgusting, just disgusting. Silas couldn't be a vampire, and if he was, he couldn't fall in love, and he certainly wouldn't…wouldn't what? Kill her? But he hadn't, had he?

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't exactly put it to you easy." Shawn apologized.

"Your not sorry." Sarah spat back, frustrated, tired, and confused.

"I am, but have it your way. I came by to check up on you: I was here earlier this morning. I was worried that Silas had taken too much. Chill, before you panic, you'll be better in a day or two. I'll go over what you have already written again, I'll give you more time on the next chapter." _Something is wrong about what he is saying. Oh, right, it sounds…normal. _

"How…you act like last night didn't happen!"

"I am? Thought I'd addressed the fact that you weren't well…"

"But you are a vampire!"

"We went over this already."

"But, aren't you going to try to kill me? Drink my blood? Well?" Sarah worked herself up again.

"Not planning on it." Shawn said calmly and assuredly. "Rest in peace, little girl, I promise, you'll wake again." He smiled and tucked her back in like she was a child.

Sarah closed her eyes, and only after he had left her room, did she realize how chilling and how…oddly kind those words were. _Rest in peace. _Sarah drifted off into a pleasant, lofty sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys like the updated version! From now on I will take more care to make it really good before I put it up.


End file.
